


when your friends can't take your home (the cute boy from the bakery will do it for them)

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baker!Harry, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, aw so fluffy, cute cute cute, i think it is haha, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, my second try to write, really hes so silly, stupid Louis, zayn is a shit friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis drinks so much at the party that he wakes up in the middle of the road and on front of sign "Welcome to Cheshire"</p><p>I'm so sorry about unreal facts about Cheshire and Holmes Chapel because I just haven't even been here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your friends can't take your home (the cute boy from the bakery will do it for them)

Louis feels like burning the whole planet. 

Well, it's not that all is very bad, but this situation can't be pleasant either. 

The thing is, he had such a good mood. His mum had gone on a business trip for about two or three weeks, and he was going to throw a huge party in the first day of her absence. 

So, he threw a party. 

And. Um. He certainly was in Doncaster at the beginning of it. 

Maybe somebody just wanted to make fun of him?

But the person must be very stupid and creative at the same time, because the road sing with 'Welcome to Cheshire' on it looks pretty real. 

Louis hates himself, his mum, his friends, his head (which is now killing him pretty alright), and he fucking wants to punch somebody. 

Or something, he doesn't know. 

Funny that, he's not even in the centre of town. Or village? Whatever it is. He didn't know about Cheshire except the character in 'Alice in Wonderland' until now. 

So, maybe he should start going.

Oh God, he doesn't even have a car here. How the fuck did he end up on the road?

From all of this, Louis comes to conclusion. 

Zayn Malik will never attend his parties anymore. 

 

***

 

When Louis finally comes to this Cheshire, and then to the village/town Holmes Chapel, he sees that it is really not big. A couple of cafés, restaurants and shops, but what catches his sight is not involved in this list. 

He sees a bakery on the corner of some building, and the sign hanged on the door is pink with a cat in the corner, and the white doodled kitten has its mouth opened, and above him is a cloud with 'WE'RE OPEN!' written in italic. 

Louis chuckles in adoration and goes in, and his breath catches in his throat, because. 

Fuck. 

That curly thing behind the counter is the most beautiful creature on this fucking planet. 

"Um," Louis starts, coughing, "Hi?"

The Curly Head startles and drops his box with cupcakes that he was decorating with stickers so carefully. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, just," Louis starts, his hands shaking, his cheeks pink from the embarrassment, "let me help you, gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's nothing," Sweet Boy smiles, tilting his head and snapping his fingers. "Laura will clean all of that. Laura, please, clean the floor here!"

An old woman with cute pink and green apron comes to the view and starts sweeping the floor, making it clean and without any crumbs and pieces of cupcakes. She has crinkly grey eyes and bleached hair, putted neatly in the bun, and when she talks she sounds like one of this cute and kind grannies in old cartoons. 

"Just as clumsy as ever, Haz?" She winks and continues her job, and Haz (if it's his real name) shakes his head. 

"It's not my fault today, that young man bumped into me," he giggles — fucking giggles — and points his finger in Louis' direction. 

How old is he? He looks like a child, really. Fifteen or sixteen years old boy, and his silly flower crown is laying on the counter (Louis assumes that it's his, because there's nobody ad cute as he in here), and when he laughed a second ago, he covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Ohh," she drawls, "some hooligans decided to visit us?" She looks to Louis. 

"Err, actually, I just came here and I'm a bit lost. Decided to ask you how can I find something to stay, and I'm so sorry for bumping into Haz—"

"It's Harry, sweetie," Laura notes but smiles anyway. "Harry, show him the centre, maybe, will you?"

Harry nods and takes his apron off, and then he goes to Louis and nods to the door. 

"Let's go, Dora the Explorer, gonna show you our small and interesting town."

 

****

 

By the end of their small tour, Louis knows that Harry is nineteen, and he loves cats and flowers, and there was one day when he pierced his lower lip and bought a pink lip-ring, but then his lip started swelling and Harry decided to stop wearing it. Cute and stupid and adorable, just like Harry is. They walk in the park, and then Harry shows him a nice hotel in the same building as the bakery, so Louis has a place where to stay for the night, until Zayn comes here and takes him home. 

But then Zayn calls him and fucking apologizes and says that he can't come for about three days, because his mum has grounded him (oh God, grounded, and he's fucking twenty!). And Louis doesn't have any friends who have a car or are responsible enough to take him home from this small place located a fucking thousand miles away (Louis is exaggerating, but, eh, this situation allows it).

Harry just smiles and hugs Louis so tight that he can't feel his bones, and then says that, oh jesus, Louis should live with him. 

Louis is totally fucked, because he knows Harry for about three or four hours, and he's going to spend the night at his place. 

 

***

"Oh, fuck!"

"Shit, yeah, feels so good, oh my God!"

The headbord, as Louis assumes, bangs on the wall, and the bed is creaking so loud. 

"Fuck, yeah, fuck me— I'm gonna come, babe—"

Then Louis hears the woman's loud scream and long moan, and then. Fucking finally. The noise stops. 

How can Harry live here? No, it's not that his flat is ugly or old or not comfortable. There is not so much of furniture, and the polish on tables and chairs is chipping away, but it looks so cozy that Louis can't even now imagine Harry anywhere except here. 

But. Urgh. His neighbors are a disaster. Ar first they shouted so loud that louis couldn't concentrate on the TV he was watching with Harry (and Harry was so calm during this argument above them!), and now it's almost three o'clock in the morning, and lovely and awesome neighbors decided to have a fucking make up sex. 

He hates his life because it has no luck in it. 

He just buries his head in the pillow and swaddles himself in the blanket so tight that he can't breathe, and after that he just hears Harry's muffled snores from the bedroom. The coach he's sleeping on, fortunately, isn't creaking (as loud as the bed in the flat above them), and Louis fucking falls asleep when it's finally, thank God, is quiet.


End file.
